A Dream
by LegendDragon
Summary: D have a nightmare about silver haired man. His dream become real and challenage. Will he meet REAL silver haired man...? He is not sure about his dream that actually come true! New Chapter 4 is up! (Unfinished)
1. D's Dream

Disclaimer: I do own Vampire Hunter D...*Sudden saw D draw his long sword* Uhh... I mean I don't own D!! And I do own Silver-haired man character!  
  
Key: ~...~ = a thought from mind, echo from voices, flashback by story.  
  
"A Dream"  
Chapter 1: A Dream  
  
Voices from echo in darkness hallway and blurs through long brown- haired man's eyes. He barely could see through the hallway and follows its voice. Echo voice comes from his left hand. Left Hand's words were unclearly.  
  
"D...there...darkness...room...voices..."  
  
Those words were unclearly and could not understand what those words meant. Young Dunpeal walks through the hallway and finds the large room. He was sure that large room is throne room. Voices has become fades and almost deafening from throne room. Dunpeal enters the throne room and studies the room to see if there is any a person or monsters. He begins to speak however, his words were unclearly.  
  
"Enc..."  
  
His words were not complete sentence before he could finish his own sentences. Suddenly, a high pitch voice comes from Left Hand...what, was he screaming...?  
  
"D! DDDDDDDDDDDDD-D-D....!!!!" voice from Left Hand has become faded.  
  
Long brown-haired man draws his long sword and ready to attack. He tries to see through the large room. Then, his eyes were finally clear, he finds a man stand front by him.  
  
~What...? Who is this man...?~  
  
He feels something thrust through his chest. Of course, he feels no pain since he is half vampire. He looks down and saw a mysterious sword has had through his chest. He tries to search a man's face but couldn't tell who he is.  
  
~A...a mysterious sword already through my chest...why don't I feel a pain...? Who is this man...?~  
  
A voice comes from a man who thrust his sword through D's chest;  
  
"...Dunpeals should die...that would be you..."  
  
He tries to push this man off him but a sword still stuck in his chest. He studies on a man; a long silver-haired, almost tall as D's size, his eyes were golden...  
  
~His eyes were golden...wait, his eyes were faded, whole golden on his eyes. What the...?~  
  
He feels his vampire sides strengthen has raises and reaches his limit. He starts fights off with silver-haired man. He pulled mysterious sword out of his chest and drops it off. He starts to jump. A silver-haired man looks up and jumps toward D. D don't expect this! He got hit and falls down.  
  
~Damn it...he is too strong than I thought...where is Left Hand...?~  
  
No response from Left Hand. D grunts and saw young silver-haired man yells out in battle cry tone toward D. His eyes have become blurs again. He couldn't see what silver-haired man has toward him. He saw a young man's mouth moves but he couldn't hear what that man says. Suddenly, everything has become dark and darker...  
  
~What...? I can't see! This room gets dark...huh? Where is silver-haired man...?~  
  
Silver-haired man has disappeared. D tries to look around the room when it gets darker. He feels something grab his feet. He looks down and saw something.  
  
~A...a head?! What the fuck is that!?~  
  
A voice starts echo from hallway in evilly way.  
  
"~Die, Dunpeal...you stupid freak...~"  
  
He looks up and saw a door closes slowly. He starts to run to reach the door however, his feet gets slow and slower...seems he couldn't reach the door if he is slowing. Something thrust his back.  
  
He quickly wakes up with heavy sweats. He finds himself that he is on couch.  
  
~A dream...it was only dream. Why a dream is keeps same since 3 days...?~  
  
He looks around the room. The room is living room where D rests on. Then he looks at his left hand. He stares at his own left hand to see if left hand is still there.  
  
"Left Hand..."  
  
"*Yawns* Yeah?"  
  
"...."  
  
D sighs in relief that Left Hand stills in his own left hand. Left Hand starts ask questions;  
  
"D, what the matter? You looked trouble."  
  
"...."  
  
Left Hand sighs as knowing that D is always silent when people ask him a question. It searches D's face to finds that he is sweating and looks trouble. This must be same nightmare since 3 days.  
  
"Was it same dream?" Left Hand asks.  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Is it Silver-haired man who attacks you?"  
  
D was too quiet to answer Left Hand's question. A silver-haired man. He wonders why did silver-haired man attack him? How come that he is too strong than him? That throne room was sure familiar. He feels like that he was been there before... maybe once or twice. D sighs and lying down on couch. He is pondering about silver-haired man. Maybe he would meet that guy when he travels to other town. He fall sleep.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! NEXT CHAPTER: A SILVER-HAIRED MAN 


	2. A silverhaired man

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D! But I DO own silver-haired man! *Sinister  
laughter*  
  
Key: ~...~ = a thought from mind, echo from voices, flashback by story.  
  
Chapter 2: A silver-haired man  
  
The sky becomes bright and shiny. The sun has already raises into the sky. It's shiny through the window to D's eyes. It makes him to open his eyes.  
  
~Morning already...?~  
  
D sighs as he gets up and get ready for trip to other town. He packs his stuffs on his horse. Left Hand mumbles while D fists it as he holds a bag.  
  
"Uhf jois moe jiah!"  
  
He fixes a bag on horse's back. Finally, he let his left hand opens and Left Hand gasps for air.  
  
"Moron...you shouldn't hold me with that damn bag for too long!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Silence, eh?!"  
  
D fists its mouth as he gets on his horse's back and rides out of the town. Left Hand knew that D would do that to him. Left Hand tries to speak while he was being fist.  
  
"D..."  
  
D lets his left hand open once again. He just hope that Left Hand wouldn't annoy him while rides on road. Left Hand senses this from D's mind.  
  
"I won't annoy you, D! I was going to say to you this...I heard from people while you packs bags on horse. They talked about 3-words..."  
  
"3 words? What?"  
  
"A silver-haired man...they say that he slaughtered many innocent people in Drogaville! I suggest you should go there to find out what's going on."  
  
"..."  
  
~A silver-haired man...I saw him in the dream. That means a silver-haired man is actually real person...~  
  
D rides into the forest then he finds a sign on a fork of road.  
  
TO DROGAVILLE == TO SWAMP ==  
  
D chooses a road to Drogaville because Left Hand told him about silver- haired man on loose in there. D arrives at Drogaville and takes a look around. People starts stare at D when D shows up. People whispers as D rides by.  
  
"Who is he? He looks...pale."  
  
"Is that him? Who murdered our people?!"  
  
"No, this can't be him. A man had silver hair."  
  
"Oh...yeah. Then what is he doing here?"  
  
D dismounts the horse and put his horse into stable for a while. He looks around and finds bar on his left. He decides to pay a visit in bar. He enters the bar and looks around. People stops chatting and stares at D. They freeze for seconds to see if he is not dangerous guy like last man. D senses this but don't matter to him right now. He pulls chair softly and sits down. People stills stare at him and whisper;  
  
"What is he doing here?!"  
  
"I don't know...Should we ask him to leave town?"  
  
"Hey, maybe he's here about that silver-haired man?"  
  
"Hm. Perhaps..."  
  
D chuckles himself softly when he hears this. Actually he get used to hear a lot of people talks about how D looks for many years...nothing new. A young man walks toward D and asks D in nervous tone.  
  
"S-sir, M-may I a-a-ask you s-something?"  
  
D nods simply.  
  
"Uh, a-are you h-here f-for silver-haired guy?"  
  
D raises his eyes and speaks in calmly voice;  
  
"What about him? Since I heard a ton of rumors about him. I'm sure I'd want to meet him..." Softly a chuckle sounds.  
  
"Uh, M-meet him?! H-he's murderer! A-are you friend of him?!"  
  
D shakes his head, "No. Why would I?"  
  
"Oh. What are you?"  
  
D low his eyes to stares on the table.  
  
~What am I? What an idiot...can't they tell what I look? I guess they're too stupid to find out what I am.~  
  
Left Hand senses this and starts chuckles softly. Then he decides to speak up to young man.  
  
"He is dunpeal! He is not here for silver-haired man. He is just here for a drink!" Left hand yells.  
  
D quickly fists its hand and speaks in low voice.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A young man gulps and walks back slowly so are people. They starts leaves the bar quickly. D knew that people still afraid of dunpeals who being in town with them.  
  
"Hm."  
  
D looks up and saw a young woman stands by the table near D. A young woman walks toward D and speaks in calmly voice.  
  
"Dunpeal, huh? I ain't afraid of ya. You look like just a guy to me. Don't worry about them, they just never seen dunpeals in town before..." She pulls chair out and sits down. She continues to speak.  
  
"Name's Shelly. What's your name?"  
  
"D." D answered simply.  
  
"D, huh? Short for dunpeal?" She chuckles softly herself like she likes that word.  
  
Left Hand tries to speak up while its fisted.  
  
"lkj lksnc mmm aliush!!"  
  
Shelly realizes a small voice come from D's left hand. She opens D's left hand and saw a face on it.  
  
"Oh, look at you! A cutie face on left hand!"  
  
Left Hand sweat drops style.  
  
"Ah, uh, thanks. Um, you know about silver-haired man?"  
  
Shelly nods as she drinks a beer.  
  
"Yup. Silver-haired man had been here and killed many people like, no reasons. I was kinda liked him. He's handsome guy. But I don't know what he wanted though."  
  
D listens to Shelly's story about silver-haired man.  
  
~A silver-haired man...that sound like he is sure murderer. Why would he kill people like this place? It is small village.~  
  
Left Hand senses D's mind and starts to raise its voice tone.  
  
"A silver-haired man...what was his name?"  
  
Shelly looks up at D's face and speaks in softly voice.  
  
"I don't know...He never say anything his name nor what was he doing here."  
  
D gets up softly and speaks in calmly voice.  
  
"Is there any place for me to rest in?"  
  
"Yup. There is one room for rent. You want to rent it in?"  
  
D nods simply. Shelly gets up and shows D to the room. She points the room where D going to rest in.  
  
"Here's your room, D. I will let you know if silver-haired man comes back. Last time he was here with monsters and vampires."  
  
Left Hand smirk, "Monsters and vampires, huh? That sound like our silver- haired man is vampire?"  
  
"He don't have pale face like you, D. He looks like full human but his eyes were full of golden."  
  
~Wait...did she just says his eyes were full of golden? Sound matched my dream.~  
  
Shelly leaves the door as she says;  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a night. Let me know anything what you needs."  
  
She leaves D alone as he watches the window and ponders. He starts to remember what his dream was about. The voices in his dream;  
  
~Die, you stupid freak!~  
  
~Dunpeals should die...that would be you!~  
  
~D...there...darkness...room...voices.~  
  
He starts to remember the face in the dream when he tried to fight with.  
  
~A silver-haired man with full of golden eyes...almost same size as D's size. A grinned face on silver-haired man while he fought with D. He looked like he was quite evil person. He had a mysterious sword...~  
  
D sudden remembered about sword. Sword had something on it too.  
  
~A golden dragon hangs around on sword. It had red eyes as diamond. It is legendary dragon sword!~  
  
He starts to speak as he remembered.  
  
"A golden dragon hangs around on sword that had red eyes. It is legendary dragon sword...but how did he have this sword from...?"  
  
"What? It got golden dragon?! That's impossible! No one able to get that sword off from Guardian Dragon." Left Hand cried out.  
  
"I should go check it out tomorrow morning..." As he spoke, he lying down on the bed and takes a nap. One thing that he keeps thinks:  
  
~A Legendary Dragon Sword...~  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER: LEGENDARY DRAGON SWORD 


	3. Legendary Dragon Sword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D but DO own Silver-haired man! Beware: I'm not too good describing at battle scenes... lol.  
  
Key: ~...~ = a thought from mind, echo from voices, flashback by story.  
  
Chapter 3: Legendary Dragon Sword  
  
The sound of swords chatter and clang that meet each others. The grunts from two men whom fights into arena from throne room. The two men continues to fight until one of them jumps and using unknown magic effect against young dunpeal but he dodges quick then jumps to attack the silver-haired man. The silver-haired man dodges D's attacks as he slashes onto D's shoulder. D falls to the ground and groans.  
  
~Die, Dunpeal! ~  
  
D looks up and saw silver-haired man coming toward D with a dragon sword. Sudden D feels the dragon sword into his chest as D wakes up.  
  
"Ahh! Uh!"  
  
D felt like the sword stuck in his chest but it is not there. He pants heavy as he sits up. Left Hand wakes as well.  
  
"Let me guess... that dream again?"  
  
D nods hardly. Left Hand sighs and knows that dream won't let go until D could solve part of problems. D gets up and gets dressed on. The sound of knock on the door and female voice;  
  
"D, ya up?"  
  
D opens the door and nod at Shelly. Shelly study D's face then she saw the trouble look on D's face.  
  
"Something wrong, D?" Shelly asks.  
  
D shakes his head as 'Never mind' looks. Shelly drags D back to bar and asks him for breakfast. D nods simply. Shelly walks into kitchen to make some breakfast for D.  
  
"Ya know..." Left Hand begins to speak, "You should ask Shelly about Dragon sword. Perhaps she knows about that sword."  
  
"..."  
  
~Of course...dragon sword. Maybe Shelly realizes that sword when silver- haired man was in town. What if she doesn't know anything about that sword?~  
  
"Here's your breakfast" She hands breakfast to D as she sits down.  
  
"...Thanks." D replied as he eats his breakfast.  
  
"D, you looked trouble...something bother you?" Shelly asks.  
  
"Those dream bothers me a while...it has been same like repeat in the history since 4 days." D answered.  
  
"Oh? What is that dream about?"  
  
"About silver-haired man who attacked me."  
  
"...Really. Sound terrible!"  
  
"One thing that I ponder about...Do you know anything about Legendary Dragon Sword?"  
  
Shelly gasps by hear this word. She covers her hand to her mouth;  
  
"Dragon sword...I saw those on silver-haired man...he used those sword to killed our people."  
  
"Aye. How did he manage to get that sword from Guardian Dragon?" Left Hand asks.  
  
"I do not know much about Dragon sword...however, my old friend might know about this. He's elder and mayor of this town."  
  
Shelly drags D out of the bar and walks to Mayor's house. She knocks the door;  
  
"It's Shelly!"  
  
"Come in."  
  
They enters Mayor's house. Mayor looks up and saw a dunpeal with her. His eyes went wide as shocks.  
  
"Dunpeal, are you not going attack me or any of my family?"  
  
D shakes his head as Left Hand chuckles softly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Dave! He is friendly dunpeal! He only wants to know why silver-haired man killed our people." Dave looks up at D; "I see..." He sits down on the couch and tells them to sit down as well.  
  
"Your name is D?" D nods, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"About Legendary Dragon Sword that silver-haired man had."  
  
Dave went silence when he hears the word of sword. He seems he knew silver- haired man pretty much too.  
  
"Very well. I shall tell you a story about Vincent."  
  
"Vincent?" Left Hand asks.  
  
"Silver-haired man is Vincent. That's right, I knew him when he was young man."  
  
**Dave's story about Vincent**  
  
~Vincent came to visit Drogaville for a Legendary Dragon sword. He seemed quite nice guy but seemed quite strong man. He had golden-cat-like eyes, fangs and claws. We were scared of him since he approached our town. At first, we thought he was dangerous demon and going to kill us. But he didn't. So, he asked to see mayor which was my great-grandfather who used to rule our town. One of us agreed and showed him to my father's house. He went in and asked a lot of questions about legendary dragon sword.~  
  
"Mayor, where could I get legendary dragon sword? With that, I will able to defeat all vampires, dunpeals and monsters." Vincent said.  
  
"That sword has been sealed by Guardian Dragon. I don't know if you could get pass Guardian Dragon to that sword." Mayor answered.  
  
~Vincent seemed he will do it no matter what. He told us that he would protect us at any cost with legendary dragon sword. He left for Guardian Dragon cave which is northwest of here.~  
  
**Vincent's journey**  
  
Vincent walks to Guardian Dragon cave. He stopped and looked around to make sure if no one follows. He drew his sword as he entered the cave. The monsters approached toward Vincent. He saw them coming then he slaughtered all them at once with his unknown magic effect. He walks all through the maze path into Guardian Dragon's lair.  
  
The sound of growls coming from the lair as Vincent entered. Thud! Guardian Dragon's tail almost hit Vincent as he jumped.  
  
"How dare you!" Guardian Dragon shouted.  
  
Its tail swing and hit almost all the wall that tried to hurt Vincent. Vincent ran over the wall then jumped as he aimed his sword toward Guardian Dragon. Guardian Dragon saw him coming that way. He decided to fire him out of the way. Vincent dodged by used his unknown magic effect as barrier. Guardian Dragon moved quickly then his tail swing once again tried to hit Vincent.  
  
Vincent saw that coming as he moved out of it way. He landed on the ground then he ran VERY fast. Guardian Dragon blinked then found that Vincent is nowhere to be found.  
  
~Shit.~  
  
Guardian Dragon looked around the lair. He sniffed into the air to see where Vincent went.  
  
~Where the fuck he go?!~  
  
He heard the sound of battle cry tone came from above. He looked up and saw Vincent toward directly to him with a sword. Guardian Dragon tried to move but Vincent slaughtered Guardian Dragon's head then thrust it through all way to Guardian Dragon's jaw. Finally, Guardian Dragon falls to the ground as sound like earthquake.  
  
~Thud!~  
  
Vincent landed on the ground safely as he watched Guardian Dragon to death. He chuckled himself as victory. He walked toward where Legendary Dragon Sword stands. He stared at it for a minute.  
  
~Finally, I did it.~  
  
He smiled himself as he reached his hands onto Legendary Dragon sword. It's begun to glow the strange aura all around Vincent. He blinked and stood still by the sword. The strange aura grew bigger then flowed into Vincent's body. He weakened his legs as he kneeled down slowly.  
  
~I do not let this happen to me! Come on, legs, don't fail me!~  
  
He had a faith in himself as he stood up slowly. He pulled a sword slowly. It felt like it weight over a ton. He grunted as tried to loose it out. He seemed tired of it by couldn't pull it out. He let his darkness power took over in order to pull sword out. He opened his mouth as his fangs grew larger.  
  
"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
He got his wish, the sword finally got out. He fell to the ground along sword as well. His darkness power faded and back to normal as he was. He blinked as he saw the sword in his own hand. He couldn't believe that he did it. He stood up slowly and held the legendary dragon sword itself.  
  
~I gotta tell Drogaville folks that I did it...Now; I can protect the town with this!~  
  
He smiled himself as he walked out of the cave and toward back to Drogaville. Folks of Drogaville could not believe what Vincent did. They saw the legendary dragon sword being held by Vincent's hand. They cheered Vincent and allowed him to stay their town for protection. In many years, he had protected town from monsters, dunpeals and vampires. He never failed on folks of Drogaville.  
  
**End of Dave's story**  
  
"He never grew old like us. He stayed young that way. Of course I was sure the demon in his side was immortal somehow." Dave said.  
  
"Wow..." Shelly shocks.  
  
"He told us the story about himself and his background. He was born as half- breed, half-dragon and half-human. However, he had dog demon in his side as well. His human side was gone when dog demon side took over. He's now half- dragon and half-dog demon. He looks more like demon to me. He had golden with cat-like eyes, striped purple on his cheek, four fangs and tall almost as D's size. Of course, I mentioned that before. He always had worn black leather all over his body and black cloak on his back as well as hood for his face. The black leather with metal covers the boots on his feet. You could find him that easily." Dave chuckles.  
  
"I should find him before he slaughters other town like here." D replied.  
  
"You know..." Dave speaks up as D leaves, "Vincent was not being himself. I know he would never slaughter innocent people. All in my life as well as those folks knew him when he was very nice and calm person. Now, I know people talked about him but one thing that is bothering me...he didn't have cat-like eyes. Just whole of golden faded on his eyes. I knew he is not real Vincent...you got to be real careful to take a look at him before you do something to him."  
  
"No worries!" Left Hand speaks, "D knows what scents like between evil and good. Right, D?"  
  
D nods simply as leaves the Dave's house. He drags his horse out of stable and gets on his horse's back. He rides off from Drogaville into the forest.  
  
~I should find real Vincent that has cat-like eyes with striped purple on cheek. I need to know what scents smell like. Wait, I smelled a scent when Fake Vincent was in Drogaville. This should be easy when I find real Vincent and his scent should be different.~  
  
D has gone out of folks of Drogaville's sight. Mayor Dave watches him into the forest and he ponders.  
  
~I hope he'd never hurt our Vincent...~  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! CHAPTER: FIND VINCENT! COMING SOON! 


	4. Find Vincent!

Chapter 4: Find Vincent!  
  
The whistle sound from the wind that blows the plain lands. The sky gets bright and blue. The sun's ray shining against hooded man whom stands by the highest cliff with his horse. He chuckles himself softly while he hears the sort of noise from the forest behind him. The sound of footstep toward the hooded man from the forest. One of them steps on the stick that just made one crack sound. The hooded man turns his head around slowly. The sound of whoosh toward hooded man as he draws the sword and slashes monster into half. The monster's body thud on the ground front of hooded man.  
  
"Pathetic..." He chuckles at dead monster.  
  
Just then bunches of demons and monsters runs toward hooded man from the forest then stops and laughs.  
  
"Want a piece of me, eh?" hooded man smiles.  
  
"I'd grab your arm and sell it for 20 dollar!" Demon #1 said.  
  
"Yeah! I'd grab your leg and sell it for 40 dollar." Demon #2 said.  
  
"Hmm, your head...I'd sell it for 10 dollar." Monster #6 said.  
  
"Do it then." As he spoke, he raises his hands into the air.  
  
Demons and monsters look each others then look at hooded man. They walk slowly toward hooded man then they starts runs and jump toward him. As soon as they jump, hooded man slashes them into pieces. Last demon runs toward hooded man behind his back. Hooded man hears demon pants heavy as nervous toward him; he turns around quickly and thrust through demon's chest with a sword. Demon falls to the ground and dead.  
  
"...Priceless." Hooded man chuckles. As he stands on the ground with thousand of corpses around him. The wind blows hooded man and let his hood off to reveal his face. He walks over the corpses to mount his horse and rides away.  
  
"D, the sun is too much! You need a break from ridin' all day with the heat!" Left Hand complains.  
  
"..."  
  
Of course, D ignores Left Hand's warning as continues to ride cross the small desert. Until they finally finds the forest up ahead so they enters the forest and continues through the forest. Somehow, D catches the odd scent smell as he stops.  
  
"Why do we stop?" Left Hand ponders.  
  
"The scent...just fresh scent around here. I'm not sure what smell like." D answers.  
  
D follows its scent into the cliff as soon as he enters; he finds thousand of corpses near the cliff.  
  
"What the..." D shocks.  
  
"Whoa, who did this? No one can kill bunches of those kind of monsters! Unless..." Left Hand said.  
  
"Vincent..." D added.  
  
D dismounts his horse and examine on the corpses. He finds ton of pieces of monsters and demons also he finds footprint on the ground near corpses.  
  
"Let me see those." Left hand said as D puts it on ground to examine footprint.  
  
"Hooded man did kill bunches of monsters and demons here. He got nice sword as well. He had a horse over there. I'm not sure if he is Vincent." Left Hand answers.  
  
D gets up and looks around the cliff then he hears noise in the distance. He walks to the cliff and look over. He sees the small smoke come out of forest near mountain. He quickly mounts his horse and ride down the cliff into the forest to find the smoke where he saw.  
  
UNFINISHED-WILL BE COMPLETED IN FEW DAYS HOPEFULLY! 


End file.
